


Survivor

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Blake's new position isn't what she thought it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a headcanon on Tumblr about Ms Blake before the whole Darach thing

The first thing Jennifer Blake thought when she found herself face to face with things straight out of nightmares was:  _Hide_. The second was:  _Not again_.  
  
Monsters were real. She knew this, had known it since she was six and something was scuttling around under her window, something that had left tufts of fur and bits of collar behind. Her parents had said Muffin ran away, but Jennifer and her sister knew the truth. It was a truth that had only gotten stronger over the years until it became undeniable to even the most fervent of nonbelievers. That was the day she’d made her decision to leave.  
  
She wasn’t really asking for much from life. Other people might dream of fame and fortune, but all Jennifer wanted was a nice, quiet life where nothing scary happened and nobody ended up dismembered or mysteriously missing every other week. She wanted to teach, to take malleable young minds and mold them into good people, into people that wouldn’t run away like she had. She wanted to make them better than she knew she was, and over the six years at college, two years of student teaching, and five years of actually being a teacher, she’d slowly relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy normalcy.  
  
And somewhere along the way, she’d forgotten about the monsters and things in the dark.  
  
Beacon Hills had seemed like a nice, normal little town. Jennifer had checked the high school mortality rate before she applied, and it was well under the norm, so she’d been quite happy to get the job. Her parents had been pleased, too, glad that she’d be back in California after more than ten years away. They’d found a small town just outside Oakland, and Beacon Hills was within a day’s drive, so it all seemed perfect.  
  
Too perfect. She’d forgotten that perfect too often covered up blood and screams and terror and nightmares.  
  
She was reminded of it all too soon, just like she was reminded why it was a bad idea to be out after dark - or alone in the school. Too many years of normal high schools where the kids couldn’t wait to get out had spoiled her, she supposed. School had become a safe place, somewhere to linger long after the workday ended while she went over lesson plans and corrected papers.   
  
That all changed in the space of a single night. She survived it, with the help of a blood-covered stranger and a good hiding place, but she emerged shaken, mourning the loss of the safe little world she’d allowed herself to believe in for the past few years. She went home that night with thoughts of leaving, finding a new position even if it meant substituting in some inner city school, but after a long, hot shower, she changed her mind.  
  
She was done running. The monsters had controlled her life long enough, dictated how late she could stay out and what she was afraid of for years, and she wasn’t going to let them do it anymore. Pulling her bathrobe on, Jennifer headed for the computer. She had some research to do and a few old high school classmates to look up. Starting with Xander Harris.


End file.
